Inside Out (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style)
The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Bing Bong - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Daniel Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Sadness - Jack Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Disgust - Master Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Sunshet Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Mustachio (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Anger - Black Jack (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Fear - Rude Rullops (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Rebecca (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jordan's Sadness - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Black Space Cat (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Drew Pickles (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) - Slappy Squirrel Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) - Treat Heart Pig We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) - Courage Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG